This invention relates in general to patient lifting and transferring. In particular, the invention relates to a device for lifting a disabled person from a sitting to a standing position and permitting the person to be readily moved.
It is often desirable to assist a disabled person in standing. This is particularly useful when the disabled person lacks strength or coordination to lift himself or herself. To assist these patients, it is common to have a patient lift, which can function as a lift or a stand assist device. An attendant may be required to assist the patient in using the device.
A lift typically includes a sling for supporting a patient. The sling may be lifted by a movable arm. In a lift, the patient is typically completely supported from an overhead position and has no active role in supporting him or herself or assisting in being lifted. A lift is commonly used to temporarily raise a patient or transport the patient without discomfort.
A stand assist device is used to lift a patient from a sitting position to a generally standing position. The device may include an upright member and an arm or support member movable by an actuator. When supported by the device, the patient may stand at an angle on a foot plate and hold the support member. With the support member lowered to a comfortable level to be used as a handle and with the foot plate removed, the device may be used to assist the patient in walking.
A sling may be used with a stand assist device to assist in supporting the patient. The sling may pass behind the patient's back and under the patient's arms and be suspended from the support member. With the sling in place, the patient can be lifted to a generally erect position.
A stand assist device may also be used with a sling to lift and suspend a patient. Once the patient is suspended, the stand may be moved to transport the patient or the patient may remain supported during patient care, such as while changing the patient's clothes or permitting the patient to use a toilet.